Krieg der Engel
Krieg der Engel ist die neunte Episode der neunten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sam und Dean untersuchen einen Massenmordfall, der unter einigen rivalisierenden Engeln stattgefunden hat. Dort treffen sie Castiel wieder, der dieser Sache ebenfalls nachgeht. Dieser wird im Laufe der Handlung von Malachias und seinen Anhängern gefangen genommen und gefoltert. Dean will seinem Bruder Sam endlich die Wahrheit über den Engel in ihm sagen, doch bringt dies nicht zustande. Nach einer überraschenden Wendung kommt heraus, dass Ezechiel, der Engel in Sam, eigentlich Gadreel ist. Handlung In Caribou, Wyoming hält ein Bus eines Kirchenchors vor einer Rockerbar. Die Sängerinnen steigen aus und stehen in der Bar den Rockern gegenüber. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie Engel sind, die konkurrierenden Anführen unterstehen. Beide Parteien zücken ihre Waffen. Es kommt zu Kampf, den die Chormitglieder gewinnen. Als sie wieder in den Bus steigen, bleiben die abgeschlachteten Rockerengel zurück. Während Sam und Dean im Impala unterwegs sind, schaltet sich Zeke ein und erklärt erneut, dass es Sam bald besser gehen würde. Allerdings fühle er sich unwohl, Dean zu einem Fall, der sich um getötete Engel dreht, zu begleiten. Dean entgegnet, dass, wenn sie dem nicht nachgingen, Sam misstrauisch werden würde. Ezechiel gibt zu, die Gespräche der Brüder ab und an mitzubekommen. Als er sich wieder zurückzieht, ist Sam verwirrt, weil sie in für ihn nur wenigen Sekunden eine weite Strecke gefahren sind. Dean versucht sich erneut mit den Prüfungen rauszureden, doch Sam bleibt skeptisch, da es nicht das erste Mal ist, dass ihm Zeit fehlt. Die Brüder treffen schließlich bei der Bar ein und geben sich mal wieder als FBI-Agenten aus. Sie werden von einem Polizisten darüber informiert, dass bereits ein Kollege da sei. Als sie die Bar betreten, stellen sie fest, dass Castiel der FBI-Agent ist. Als er von der Abschlachtung erfahren hat, wollte er dem nachgehen. Nachdem Castiel sie auf den neusten Stand gebracht hat und zuversichtlich ist, dass sie gemeinsam den Fall lösen können, schaltet sich Ezechiel wieder ein, um Dean sein Missfallen auszudrücken. In der Nacht trifft sich der Engel Malachias mit zwei seiner Anhänger, unter ihnen auch die Chorleiterin, mit drei Abgesandten von Bartholomäus. Malachias ist verärgert, dass sich Bartholomäus die Macht allein angeeignet hat, da er der Meinung ist, dass sie nur zusammen gegen Metatron vorgehen und wieder in den Himmel gelangen können. Als einer der Abgesandten sagt, dass Bartholomäus nicht mit Straßenkötern verhandelt, werden Bartholomäus' Leute von Malachias und seinen Begleitern getötet. Die Brüder und der Ex-Engel gehen in eine Bar. Sie reden darüber, ob es für Castiel gut sei, in dem Fall mitzumischen. Castiel entgegnet, dass er schon mittendrin stecke, und erklärt, dass Bartholomäus den Himmel zurückerobern will, sobald seine Anhängerschaft groß genug ist. Als Castiel ihnen mehr Bier holen geht, schaltet sich Ezechiel wieder ein. Er erklärt erneut, dass sie aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht mit Castiel zusammenarbeiten sollten. Dean wird langsam misstrauisch und will wissen, wovor Zeke sich fürchtet. Der Engel meint, dass die anderen Engel sicher nicht gut auf ihn zusprechen sind, da er sich entschieden habe, den Brüdern zu helfen. Als Castiel zurückkommt, geht Ezechiel frische Luft schnappen und trifft in der Gasse neben der Bar auf Metatron, der seine Tarnung auffliegen lässt, da er weiß, dass der Engel in Sam nicht Ezechiel ist sondern Gadreel. In der Bar fragt Castiel, ob Sam weiß, dass Dean ihn gebeten hat den Bunker zu verlassen. Dean erklärt, dass Sam in einem schlechten Zustand ist und die Heilung schneller und sicherer voranschreite, wenn Castiel nicht in der Nähe ist. Metatron fragt Gadreel, warum er sich als Ezechiel ausgibt. Gadreel erklärt, dass Ezechiel im Gegesatz zu ihm einen guten Ruf unter den Engel habe. Metatron erzählt, dass es Gott das Herz gebrochen habe, Gadreel wegzusperren. Er sei der Engel gewesen, dem Gott am meisten Vertraut habe, doch Gadreel hat es nicht geschafft, den Garten Eden vor dem Bösen zu bewahren. Gadreel will wissen, was Metatron vor hat. Dieser gibt zu, dass es ihm so ganz allein im Himmel mittlerweile langweilig geworden sei und er nun eine Gruppe elitärer Engel zusammenstellen will, die an seiner Seite den Himmel so aufbauen, wie Gott es sich vorgestellt hat. Er will Gadreel ins Boot holen und ihm die Möglichkeit geben, seinen Ruf wieder herzustellen. Dean und Sam sind wieder im Bunker. Sam wundert sich, dass Castiel wieder weg ist. Sein Bruder erklärt, Castiel sei von sich aus gegangen. Sam hat über die toten Biker recherchiert. Es stellt sich raus, dass sie Anhänger von Bartholomäus waren. In Utah wirbt die Chorleiterin indessen neue Anhänger für Malachai an. Doch bevor die Engel von den Jugendlichen der College-Bibelgruppe Besitz ergreifen können, tauchen Bartholomäus' Anhänger auf und töten alle inklusive der Chorleiterin. Am nächsten Tag trifft sich Gadreel heimlich mit Metatron. Er will mehr über dessen Plan erfahren, insbesondere, ob Metatron vor hat, der neue Gott zu werden. Metatron kann seine Zweifel zerstreuen und meint, dass sie wieder wie im Paradies zusammen sein könnten. Castiel betet in seinem Hotelzimmer um Antworten. Es hat zunächst den Anschein, dass er keinen Erfolg hat, doch dann klopft es an der Tür und als Castiel öffnet, steht ihm der weibliche Engel Muriel gegenüber. Als sie ihn erkennt, will sie zuerst wieder gehen, doch der Ex-Engel kann sie überreden ihm zuzuhören. Er erklärt ihr, dass Metatron ihn ausgenutzt habe, und zögerlich beginnt sie ihm zu glauben. Er meint zu ihr, dass sie zusammen arbeiten sollten, da sie beide nicht wollen, dass fanatische Engel an der Macht sind. Sie berichtet daraufhin von der Revolte von Malachias gegen Bartholomäus und beide Seiten würden neutrale Engel töten, wenn sie nicht bereit sind, sich für ihre Seite zu entscheiden. Noch ehe Castiel auf die Neuigkeiten reagieren kann, taucht auf einmal Malachias mit seinem Begleiter Theo auf. Sie nehmen Muriel und Castiel gefangen. Im Bunker informiert Kevin Dean darüber, dass er glaubt, dass Metatron absichtlich so umständliche Verschlüsselungen benutzt habe, damit die Propheten nichts lesen können. Als Sam zurückkommt, erzählt Dean ihm von den Morden in Utah, die mit den Morden in der Bar in Zusammenhang stehen. Sie glauben, es war ein Racheakt von Bartholomäus' Leuten. Malachias foltert Muriel und Castiel. Er will herauskriegen, wie man den Zauber von Metatron rückgängig machen kann. Castiel beteuert immer wieder, dass er nicht wisse, wie es geht, doch Malachias glaubt ihm nicht. Er lässt nun Theo Castiel foltern, und als er ihm immer noch nicht die gewünschte Antwort liefert, lässt er Theo Muriel vor Castiels Augen mit dem Engelsschwert töten. Castiel ist entsetzt darüber, was aus den Engeln geworden ist, dass sie sich gegenseitig töten. Malachias erklärt, Castiel habe doch damit angefangen. Nicht nur bei seinem Krieg gegen Raphael, sondern auch der Fall habe einigen Engeln wie beispielsweise Ezechiel das Leben gekostet. Malachias lässt Theo bei Castiel zurück, damit dieser ihm den Rest gibt. Theo gibt Castiel jedoch eine letzte Chance, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Als dieser nur um einen schnellen Tod bittet, versucht sich Theo in Verhandlungen. Er würde für Metatron arbeiten, wenn dieser ihn nur wieder in den Himmel zurückholen würde. Malachias sei verrückt und er würde nur für ihn arbeiten, weil ihm nichts anderes übrig bliebe. Castiel begreift, dass Theo denkt, er würde mit Metatron zusammen arbeiten, und steigt darauf ein. So kann er Theo dazu bringen, ihn zu befreien. Er kann an ein Engelsschwert gelangen, drängt dann Theo an die Wand und schlitzt seinen Hals auf. Er saugt die ausdringende Gnade ein und tötet dann den menschlich gewordenen Theo mit seinen zurückgewonnenen Engelskräften. Malachias stolpert wenig später über die getöteten Wachen und weiß nun, dass Castiel entkommen ist. Dean fragt Kevin, ob er wisse, wo Sam ist. Der Prophet erklärt, dass Sam mal wieder unterwegs sei. Dean bekommt einen Anruf von Castiel. Er erzählt ihm von Malachias und der Fehde gegen Bartholomäus. Er erklärt, dass er wieder Kräfte hat, dafür aber so barbarisch vorgehen musste wie die anderen Engel, doch er hätte es tun müssen, um für den Kampf gerüstet zu sein. Dann informiert er Dean noch darüber, dass Ezechiel beim Fall vom Himmel gestorben sei. Nach dem Gespräch mit Castiel fragt Dean Kevin, ob es eine Möglichkeit gebe, mit den Hüllen der Engel zu reden, ohne dass der Engel was davon mitbekommt. Als Kevin wissen will, wofür Dean so etwas brauche, redet er sich damit raus, dass sie so die Menschen dazu bringen könnten, die Engel wieder aus ihrem Körper zu verbannen. Gadreel trifft sich erneut mit Metatron und erklärt sich einverstanden, auf seiner Seite zu stehen. Metatron versichert ihm, dass der Himmel und zeitgleich Gadreels Ruf wieder hergestellt werden würden, allerdings müsste er ihm noch seine Loyalität unter Beweis stellen, indem er ihre Feinde tötet. Gadreel meint, dass er kein Killer sei. Metatron gibt ihm einen Zettel mit einem Namen drauf und meint, dass Gadreel sich entscheiden müsse. Kevin erklärt Dean, wie das Ritual, nachdem er verlangt hat, funktioniert. Erneut fragt er Dean, was wirklich los sei. Dean bittet ihn, ihm zu vertrauen. Kevin meint, dass jedes Mal, wenn er ihnen vertraut habe, etwas Schlimmes mit ihm passiert sei. Als Sam zurück ist, führt Dean ihn unter dem Vorwand, unter vier Augen mit ihm reden zu müssen, in den Raum, in dem schon alles für das Ritual vorbereitet ist. Dean initiiert das Ritual und erklärt Sam dann die Wahrheit über den Engel in seinem Körper. Sam ist sauer, dass Dean ihm diese Entscheidung abgenommen hat. Dean meint, dass sie sich darüber später streiten könnten, es jetzt aber wichtig sei, dass er den Engel in sich wieder verbannen solle. Sam zögert kurz und dann schlägt er Dean nieder und verlässt den Raum. Als Dean seinen Bruder einholt, kann er nur noch zusehen, wie Gadreel Kevin tötet. Dann nutzt der Engel seine Kraft, um Dean an die Wand zu pressen. Er erklärt, er habe Kevin und ihn belauscht. Er habe dann das Ritual manipuliert und den wütenden Sam nur gespielt. Er meint, er hätte getan, was er tun musste. Er legt den Zettel von Metatron auf Kevins Leiche. Er sieht Dean noch einen Moment entschuldigend an, dann verlässt er samt Steintafeln den Bunker und entlässt Dean aus seiner Kraft. Dean weint und ruft Kevins Namen, doch er bekommt keine Antwort. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Gadreel (Ezechiel) *Castiel *Kevin Tran *Metatron *Malachias *Theo *Muriel Vorkommende Wesen *Engel Musik *'This Little Light of Mine' *'Bad Luck' von Social Distortion *'Wrong Path' von Jonny Redmond *'Tears in My Beer' von Lionel Wendling, Christian Seguret & Olivier Andres (Kosinus) Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Holy Terror (Heiliger Terror) *'Spanisch:' Terror Sagrado (Heiliger Terror) *'Französisch:' La Sainte Mélodie (Die heilige Melodie) *'Italienisch:' Problemi in paradiso (Ärger im Paradies) *'Portugiesisch:' Terror Sagrado (Heiliger Terror) *'Finnisch:' Pyhä sota (Heiliger Krieg) Quelle Jenny K. - myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 09